Taishi Doesn't Believe In R-18
by CatSword
Summary: Taishi's next plan to take over the world involves disturbing doujinshi, the minds of children, and avoiding age gates. This can't end well. Rated T for hints of disturbing themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Comic Party fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Taishi's next plan to take over the world involves disturbing doujinshi, the minds of children, and avoiding age gates. This can't end well. Rated T for hints of disturbing themes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11:42 P.M.<strong>

Kazuki was late up in his room once again, finishing up some drawings on his latest doujinshi. He was entirely lost in the world of his own drawings, not aware of a certain psycho outside of his window.

"KAZUKI!" The psycho suddenly yelled, causing Kazuki to jump and fall out of his chair onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ow, my head." Kazuki muttered, turning towards the window to see who was yelling at him. "Taichi?"

"Wow, brother, you were really into it." Taishi said. "It took me forever to get your attention. Well, it's too bad you'll have to scrap it now..."

"What do you mean I have to scrap it now?" Kazuki asked.

"I mean, I found out the perfect way to take over the world!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, something he didn't do often. Taishi had a new "take over the world with doujinshi" scam every week.

"What is it this time?" Kazuki asked, turning back towards his drawings.

"We're going to make the next _Evangelion!" _Taishi said.

"The next..._Evangelion_?" Kazuki asked with confusing. "You mean like a doujinshi with all the characters?"

"No, brother. We're going to be as popular as _Evangelion_! You see, my dear brother, _Evangelion _became popular because it was dark and violent and disturbing and was for kids. That means all we need to do to get famous is write dark and disturbing stuff and aim it towards children!"

"Taishi, I'm pretty sure that's not why-"

"Yes, of course! It's been under my nose the whole time! Dark and depressing stuff appeals to a unique audience and reels in children as well! WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Taishi jumped through the window, went over to Kazuki's desk, and threw his current drawings in the trash.

"Those silly drawings will get you nowhere!" Taishi said. "It's time to take over the world!"

* * *

><p><strong>3:02 A.M.<strong>

"Come on, Taishi, I just wanna go to bed." Kazuki said.

"Not until you draw me something amazing, dark, and cynical!" Taishi yelled at him.

"I dunno, I just...can't do that type of story. I guess I'm not that dark and unstable a person."

Taishi smirked. "I thought you'd might say that."

As he said that, he began to open a bag he had behind his back. Inside of it were films like _The Human Centipede, A Serbian Film, _and _Ichi the Killer._

"I'm going to make you unstable for the sake of conquering the world, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>12:04 P.M.<strong>

"Stop! Please! No more!" Kazuki yelled, sleep-deprived and scarred for life, as Taishi ejected the desk of _Faces of Death _from the DVD player and put in _Visitor Q. _"HAVE MERCY!"

"Mercy does not conquer the world, brother!" Taishi snapped back, pointing at Kazuki. "Believe it or not, I'm tired too. But I must mess your brain up, so we can conquer the world! Now I will press Play!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I haven't actually seen any of those movies. Too messed up for me. Yikes. Some might consider Taishi a little bit meaner then usual, but he did leave Kazuki all alone at his first doujinshi convention where he was selling doujinshi in the original series. This is a bit of a short chapter, but we'll get into the actual doujinshi-making and Yu making an appearance next chapter! R&amp;R highly appreciated! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the second chapter of _Taishi Doesn't Believe in R-18! _**

* * *

><p>Kazuki woke up and tried to open his eyes to see his alarm clock. It was 22:39*. Thankfully a Saturday. Taishi was passed out next to him with his collection of disturbing films.<p>

Man, what time had he fallen asleep? His sleep schedule was likely so screwed up. And it was all Taishi's fault. Taishi always caused it. He couldn't just let Kazuki draw his doujinshi and tell the story that _he _wanted to tell. No, it had to take over the world.

As Kazuki silently muttered to himself about Taishi, he looked over at his phone.

_8 missed calls from Mizuki_

"WHAT?!" Kazuki yelled, so loud that Taishi awoke from his slumber.

"Brother, I'm still tired." Taishi moaned. "Just give me a little bit more..."

"Do you realize what you've done?! Oh man, Mizuki is going to kill me!"

Kazuki dialed Mizuki's number as fast as he could. Maybe she wouldn't be as angry with him as he thought? Maybe they could have a good laugh about this.

**"KAZUKI, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" **Mizuki's voice angrily boomed over the phone.

Welp, he knew there was no way she could be happy about this.

"I...Taishi...fell asleep...movies..." Kazuki barely made out to her.

"Do you even know how worried I was?!" Mizuki yelled at him. "I almost reported you missing!"

"How long have you been trying to call?"

"5 hours! I was going to invite you over and study!"

"Well, at least I got 5 hours of sleep..." Kazuki muttered to himself silently, but not silent enough for Mizuki not to hear it.

"WHAT?! Kazuki, what have you been up to?" Mizuki screamed at him.

"Keep your voice down, I just woke up. Taishi wanted me to make this doujinshi about-"

"Doujinshi, doujinshi, doujinshi, it's always doujinshi!"

"Would you let me finish my sentence?"

"Did you forget about the English test we have on Monday? It's worth 25% of our grade, and it's a big deal! I heard a rumor that this one time a kid didn't take it seriously and didn't study for it, and then when it came the day of the test he just went blank! He wrote all the answers in kanji! He then failed the class, and I heard he's in jail now."

"I have been studying, Mizuki."

"Likely story!"

"No, really. I studied on Thursday and Friday before Taishi came barging into my room."

"Well, how long has he been there?!" Mizuki yelled at him. Kazuki then heard the door open and Mizuki's mom whisper to her, "Honey, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay, mother." Mizuki stated, toning her voice down a bit, however it was still enough to show Kazuki how furious she was.

"Um, he's been here like...18 hours?" Kazuki said as he tried to count the number of hours Taishi had been at his house.

"18 hours?!" Mizuki started yelling, but then quieted down her voice for her mother. "What have you two been doing for 18 hours?!"

"Well, Taishi wants me to make a dark and disturbing doujinshi for children, like _Evangelion_, you know? So he's been at my house making me watch all this disturbing movies, most of which are probably R-18* - stuff like _Ichi the Killer, _you know? He's trying to get my mind motivated to write something horrifying."

There was silence.

"Kazuki, you jerk!" Mizuki said to him in her best not-loud-but-still-furious voice. "I can't believe you're letting Taishi get in the way of your studies over some stupid doujinshi! That stupid otaku!"

Mizuki then hung up on him. Kazuki sighed, looking at his passed out friend next to him.

"Why must he always feel a need to drag me into his harebrained schemes?" Kazuki asked to no one in particular. Just then, he got two texts. One from Mizuki, one from Yu. He opened Mizuki's first.

The text message read, _**"YOU JERK!"**_in all bold and italics. Geez. She had never texted him angry messages while she was mad at him before. Maybe she was seriously ticked this time?

Kazuki then opened Yu's message.

_**"Taishi texted me about the doujinshi plans. Meet at my house tomorrow morning at 9:00. Bring your doujinshi utensils. Movies not needed."**_

Well, now Yu was on board too. There was no way Kazuki could back out now. But how would he ever get Mizuki to forgive him?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**22:39 is the Japanese equivalent to 10:39 pm.**

**R-18 is the highest rating a Japanese film can get. The rating on _Ichi the Killer _and _Visitor Q, _two films Taishi showed in the previous chapter, is R-18, however Kazuki is incorrect because _Faces of Death _did not receive a rating in Japan and _The Human Centipede _was only rated R-15.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was the second chapter? Okay, Yu didn't make a real "appearance", but hey, she got a text in! She'll make her full appearance next chapter. R&amp;R appreciated!<strong>


End file.
